


Playing With Fire

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boring summer afternoon, Azula decides to teach her friends something new and exciting she has just discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

_“Lust is not as creative as its discovery.”_

_-Nightwish, She is My Sin._

 

Summer is always warm in the Capital City, but that had to be the hottest ever. Not even Ty Lee seems to have any energy left to pirouette around the garden. She and Mai are sitting by the fountain, their backs against the cool stone. It doesn’t look like the afternoon is going to be much fun. As usual, Azula thinks, she’ll have to be the brains of the team.

“How about we go to my room?”

“Unless you have the North Pole in there, not interested” Mai sighs, apathetic as usual.

“I have something better.”

The girl with the bangs responds with a groan. Yet that awakes Ty Lee’s curiosity.

“What is it?”

“Come with me and you’ll see” the leader smiles enigmatically.

Not without Mai showing some resistance, Azula convinces them to follow her. At least the sun is not that strong in the Royal Palace. Once inside, the princess looks both sides and closes the door. She motions for the other two to sit on her bed and draws the curtains. Her friends exchange a puzzled look. Why the secrecy?

“The other night” Azula whispers “I woke up in the middle of the night. On the way to the restroom, I heard some weird noises coming from my parents room, so I went to check…”

“You walked in on your parents?” Mai exclaims “Disgusting!”

“Not at all! Actually, I saw something… interesting.”

With no warning, she lays Ty Lee on her back and places herself between her parted legs. She strips her naked from the waist down, skillfully. Her victim merely blushes. Mai snorts and grimaces, but she continues watching.

“My mother was like this” Azula goes on “And my father was where I was. So he started kissing her all over…”

To illustrate it better, she runs her lips along her friend’s nimble thighs. Ty Lee gasps and twists below her.

“And then he ate her.”

 

Seeing the leader of the group running her tongue along Ty Lee’s labia, Mai lets out one more sigh and jumps down the bed. She’s had enough.

“You guys are sick!”

“I’m sure you’d like it better if Zuko did that to you…”

Rolling her eyes, she leaves the place, ignoring the princess’s authoritarian calls. Azula watches her go, visibly irritated. Ty Lee’s sweet voice makes her forget her other friend’s disobedience.

“Then what happened?”

“Then… he did this.”

As a finger slides into her, the acrobat squeals loudly. Satisfied, Azula keeps tasting her, thrusting her finger hard in and out of her. Although she really wanted to imitate her father, hearing her enjoying it so much makes the princess want to try the other role. Maliciously, she stops abruptly and takes off her pants.

“More” Ty Lee begs.

“No, now it’s my turn.”

Her frustration doesn’t last for long. Eager to please, Ty Lee starts caressing between her legs. Not bad, the princess thinks. Suddenly, the tingle grows. Soon it becomes so intense that she can’t stand it… and a blue flash of fire burns the canopy.


End file.
